My What, Now?
by Chiri-O
Summary: When Dean and Sam go see Bobby, what dose Dean learn, that will change his life as he knows it? Let me know what you think! Might not want to read if you haven't seen the 3rd season. Please review, even if it's only to say that you read it. -Complete-
1. At Bobby's house

Hello! This is Chiri-O's first fan fiction ever! Yippie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Yeah right, As if, I'll never be as talented as Eric Kripke is. 'Cept maybe I own the character Vanessa….

Chapter 1- At Bobby's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dean! Wake up!" yelled Sam at the top of his lungs, normally he wouldn't have yelled like that but, he'd been trying to wake Dean up for over an hour. Dean rolled over and moaned, not yet ready to wake up and face the day. When he didn't get up, Sam sighed and picked up Dean's steel-toe and threw it at him.

"What was that for?!" Dean shouted while he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Not getting out of bed an hour ago." Sam replied simply, as he picked up Dean's other boot and threw it to him.

"…Why exactly do I need to get up at…" Dean glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand between the beds."…7:30 in the morning?" He asked.

"We have to go see Bobby remember?" Sam reminded him.

"… Oh yeah. Hey let's get something to eat. I'm starving"

About two or three hours after they left

"Pull over, Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked glancing at Sam "Why?"

"Someone is following us. Look." Sam said pointing into the rear-view mirror. "They've been behind us ever since we entered the city…"

Dean looked into the rear-view mirror, only to see the car turn the corner. Dean smirked "Sam stop acting like a frightened little girl. Don't be so paranoid, nothing is following us." Dean laughed.

Sam just shied, and said "Dean, just because they turned the corner, doesn't mean they weren't following us."

"I know that!" Dean snapped in reply, obviously trying to cover the fact that he didn't think of that. "Oh, Sam, we're here."

"I can see that." Sam was inwardly laughing at Dean but didn't show it, that's the last thing he wanted right now, an angry Dean.

"Well! Let's go see what he wants!" Dean snapped.

Sam wordlessly got out of the Impala and followed his brother to the door.

"Hey, Bobby let us in!" Dean shouted at the door. He tried again after 10 seconds of silence Dean knocked on the door and asked "Bobby?! Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses Dean," said Bobby from behind the door.

"Unusually laid back, it's making me nervous." Bobby replied.

Dean just nodded in response "Why did you want to see us Bobby?" said an impatient Dean.

"I wanted t- oh. Nessa, don't hide back there! They wont hurt you, yah' know!" Bobby scolded an unseen person obviously named "Nessa".

"I don't want to so, make me." Nessa called. Dean smirked.

"Fine then, go wait in the living room." Bobby said sighing and murmuring something inaudible. Then he said as he heard Nessa leave "Hey, Sam,"

"Huh? What?" He asked as he was snapped back to reality.

"Could you wait for your brother, out side?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked shocked, but nonetheless said "Sure."

"Thanks Sam, He wont be gone long."

And with that Sam walked outside and stood by the Impala.

"Ok, now Dean…" Bobby started

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…. Who should I follow? Sam? Or Dean?

Please don't flame, 'tis only my first fan fiction.


	2. The Chapter Where Dean Faints

Ok! Chiri-O is back! Thank you to all who reviewed! Now my idea begins comes out!

Disclaimers: Supernatural- not owned by me, Nessa- is owned by me

Pizza-rolls- not mine either

Chapter 2: The Chapter Where Dean Faints

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now Dean…" Bobby started.

Dean just sat there and wondered what could be so important that he sent Sam out.

"…This may be hard to hear." Bobby finished.

"Yeah like it could be _that _hard to hear." Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dean, w-" Bobby tried to say but was interrupted by a girl, with waist-length sandy-brown hair, coming in and opening the freezer.

She pulled out some Pizza-rolls and said "Anyone hungry?"

Bobby sighed and smacked his forehead. "No Nessa-" but was cut-off by Nessa.

"Who's that?" She asked, putting away the Pizza-rolls. "Why dose he look so… oh what's the word… familiar?" When she said "familiar" her green eyes shifted from Bobby to Dean.

"Well, Nessa, th-" Bobby tried to say but, was yet again interrupted. This time it was Dean.

"Yeah the girl has a point. I feel like I've seen her before." Dean said while he thought about it.

Bobby tried to speak again, but was interrupted by Nessa, before he even got a whole word out.

"I know I've seen you before!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

Dean stood and said, "That's annoying."

"No, it's not." She replied simply

"Uhh, yeah it is!" Dean shot back.

They went on like that, for a couple minutes, until Bobby got mad, and yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They both froze and looked over at Bobby

Dean recovered from the shock and got enough sense to say "Jesus Bobby! What the hell?"

"You want to know why you two look so alike? Dean: that's your daughter, Vanessa. You happy now!?"

"WHAT!" Dean shouted.

Next, Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell flat on his back.

Outside Sam heard a "thud" and ran in, only to see Dean lying on the ground, and to hear Nessa say "Holy crap." No need to say everyone was shocked. Even Sam, who had no idea what was happening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Chapter 2! That's all! Sorry if the characters are out of character! ;

Gotta go!

Chiri-O


	3. Dean awakens

'M back again, disgruntled, not knowing whether or not to continue this story. I'm currently furious! The season finale was upsetting! TT Anyway… You should know…. Dean is 32 in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If it were mine, I wouldn't have ended the season that way. I did, however, make Nessa up.

Dean woke with something cold on his forehead. As he tried to remember what happened, to knock him unconscious, he decided not to open his eyes, yet, maybe, he could learn something useful.

"When is he gonna wake up Bobby?" asked a female voice, that he sort-of recognised.

"When he feels like it." Bobby answered, disgruntled, as If he had answered this question several times. "Just be patient."

"So how old are you?" asked a voice asked, that he immediately recognised as Sam's.

" 13, why?" She sounded confused, but mildly surprised by the question. At least he knew who the speaker was now.

" Just wanted to kn- " At that precise moment Dean saw fit to open his eyes, cutting Sam off.

When Dean sat up, a lunch-box ice pack fell of his forehead. "What time is it?" Dean asked stretching. "It feels like I had an overextended nap,"

"Well, you kinda did." Nessa pointed out.

Dean looked over at Nessa, trying to remember exactly why he had passed out. Then it hit him, making the sick feeling, he had had when he fainted, return. He forced his face not to move the expression it had settled into, sleepy. That way they wouldn't notice how freaked out he was. 'Time for my escape plan,' He thought to himself.

"Well… I got something I gotta go do," He honestly couldn't think of something better right now. Sure, he had thought of many escape plans before, but the circumstance from which he was used to escaping in, had changed. He was used to escaping from demons, or something of the like, not humans. It shouldn't matter but… it did. "So, I'm gonna take off for now, I'll be back later." He said, mostly keeping his voice under control, but not quite. Sam noticed right away.

"Dean, I don't think it would be…_wise_…for you to leave just yet." Bobby stated, emphasizing the word "wise." It kind of sounded like a threat.

"Why not?" Dean asked in mock- politeness.

" Because we're not finished talking yet." Bobby snapped.

"Not now." Was all he said, but the way he said it, it sounded like he was threatening Bobby right back.

"Yes now. We need to talk about this. If you run away now what kina father are you gonna be?"

Dean cringed at the word "father" but the way he saw it, he was gonna have to get used to it. Besides, he kinda liked the kid.

"Listen Bobby, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once. I know. I know that this needs to be discussed. All I'm saying is 'Not right now.' I mean seriously does it really need to be discussed right this instant?"

"No… I guess not." Bobby reluctantly agreed.

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled inwardly. _I won. _He thought "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll be back in a couple hours."

With that Dean walked out the door into the humid after-noon air.

--

Sorry I took so long…. My muse had left me…. And then It returned again after the season finale…. And then it left again when I started preparing two monologues for Drama….. But now its back…. For how long….. I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1: Dean's Reaction

Okay... yep. I discalim Supernatural. I don't own it. There, done here. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Part One: Dean's reaction

--Dean violently raced down the street. He shot through stop signs, cut through intersection after intersection, and ran red lights. Basicly, he was pulling off a lot of traffic violations. It's amzing he didn't get caught, but Dean was to angry to notice. Eventualy, he came to a stop. Dean was trying very, very hard not to think. He only was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He then pulled out his phone, wich was ringing, looked a the cller ID, it was Sam. His phone had been ringing off and on for about an hour now. Dean was annoyed, he thought Sam was smart enough to know that if Dean wanted to talk to him, he would have picked up the first time Sam called. He glanced at the clock on his cell phone, before he switched it off, it was 2:30 A.M. He sat there, for about 5 seconds holding down the "call end" button, with the red phone on it. When it did not turn off, he grumbled angrily, turned the phone over and yanked out the battery. Now, with his phone safely disabled, no longer able to ring, he could think.

In his thinking, the first thing he realized was that he'd been gone since 12:00 of the day before. So, that cleared up why Sam kept calling. He'd been gone for almost, 14 and-a-half hours. The next thing he realized was he had not eaten all day. He turned the key in the ignition. For the first time he realized where he was, the parking lot of a post office. He looked around, he then figured out, had been going in circles all day because he was still in town. As in the _same_ town as Bobby's house. Then somthing else occured to him. He looked at his fuel gauge, it was closer to full than empty. Meaning he had also stopped without realizing it. "Crap!" he said out loud. He'd been meaning for a long drive back to think things over. Well it didn't look like he was gonna get that now. So, he just settled for going to get somthing to eat.

After about 10 minuets of looking for a place thats open 24-hours he pulled into the parking lot of some random resturant that was open. He sat down, ordered something and began thinking. First he thought about how this was going to work. How was he going to handle this? Honestly, he didn't know, he already coulden't grasp the concept of being a dad it the first place. He decided he would wing it and see what happened. O.K. one question solved. About 10,000 more to go. Then, the food came and he began to eat, without realizing what he ordered. He thougt next about how he would take care of a child.

that question was not so easily answered. He finished his food while he debated. He finaly decided "Well, maybe _she_ can tell _me._" He paid for his food and then left.

When he got back to the car he picked up his cell phone and replaced the battery, and turned it back on. He stared at it, debating. Should he call Sam or not? Not, he decided. He once again checked the time, it was now 4:00. Time to go back. With that he pulled out of the parking lot. On the way to Bobby's he did a little more thinking. When he go there he just parked and turned off the engine, thankful that it was silent. He had been thinking about Nessa, what his impression was. He tought of their little argument from that morning. He chuckled, Nessa appeared to be someone he could get along with, at least. With that thought in his head he steped out of his Impala, and headed for the door.

--

Thank you for your help deciding.

This part of chapter 4 was hardest for me... I hope it turned out well!!


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2: Nessa's day

Okay!! Nessa's turn and so begins Disclaimer: No onwership here. 'sept Nessa 'o 'course

Chapter 4: Part Two: Nessas day

--

Nessa went into the the kitchen, right after Dean walked out the door, and pulled the abandoned Pizza Rolls out of the freezer. She could hear muted voices coming from the other room. Bobby and Sam were talking and they didn't want her to know. So it was probably about her. She sighed in frustration as she put the Pizza Rolls in the toaster oven. She walked over to the trash can and thew away the empty bag. She was so bored. "THERE IS NOTHING TO DO HERE!" she inwardly screamed "MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE FROM ALL THE BOREDOM!!" It was evident that she needed something to do. Her Pizza Rolls still had to cook for 15 minuets (A/N: I can't remeber if thats the right time... its been awhile since I've cooked them) so she had some time. She stole queitly into the living room to spy.

"... mother die?" Sam was saying.

"About two months ago. Thats how long it took me to figure out Dean's her father."

"Ah." Sam replied " Where'd you find her?"

"Here acctualy. Apparantly, I knew her mom, or something."

' Well duh.' Nessa thought. 'How else would I have know to come here?'

"I see... Bobby, isn't this an odd time for someone to show up unnanounced? I mean considering..." Nessa at that time got even more bored than before and got up quietly and crept upstairs.

She went tho the room she was staying in. This room offered nothing but boredom as well. So she crept into another room and it offered nothing intresting eaither. The next room turned out to be even less promising. Nessa quietly crept back down the stairs and turned back twards the kitchen on her way she noticed smething unusual. She found a book that happened to be laying on top of a duffle bag in the corner. She crossed the room to go grab it. Nessa picked the book up and flipped through it realizing at once that it was a hunting book of some kind. Heard a strange buzzing of some kind. She reahed into a side pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

It said "Bella." Nessa opened the phone and hit "Ignore." She returned to the kitchen just as the buzzer on the toaster oven went off.

she got her self something to drink and then went to go bug Bobby and Sam, keeping the cell phone hidden in the belt of her pants, so that her shirt hid it from veiw.

"So, guys whats going on?" she said sitting down next to Sam. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Dean to come back." Sam answered.

"I knew that." Nessa said to cover up her embarassment. "Hungry?" she said offering Sam some Pizza Rolls.

"Sure I guess"

At 1:30 A.M.

Nessa awoke abruptly out of a dreamless sleep. She felt the phone ringing. She sat up and checked it, this time it said "Bobby."

"Bobby?" she thought "But...oh." It suddnley hit her that they were looking for this phone. Nessa hit "Ignore." and then she started looking throught the contact list. Nessa stopped on "Dean." Well, if he wasn't here to bug, she'd bug him over the phone. That was fine with her. Nessa kept on calling untill 2:35 when it went straight to the voice mail. Then she turned the phone off, rolled over and fell asleep.

--

Okay... That wasn't as hard!! I decided not to wait for 5 reviews. I just felt like writing... obviously.

I hope you enjoyed part two.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Hey. Sorry I took so long I just couldn't decide what should happen next.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. If I did why would I write a fanfic?

On with the story.

Chapter 5: "Sweet" Dreams

Nessa looked around her, she was in her room. Not her borrowed room at Bobby's, but **her **room, at home. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall accross from her bed, out of habit. It read 1:30 A.M. She looked at what she was wearing, a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt, and a plain white spaghetti strap tee. _"What the hell?!"_ she thought "_Th-that's impossible!_" There was a soft tap on her bedroom door, instantly her bones froze to the core. "_Never mind. I know what this is."_ She thought, knowing what would happen next. In that second, she realized that she was dreaming, but quickly forgot it, because her door silently openend. Her body tensed, ready to run. As the figure that haunted her dreams appeared in the door, leaning against the frame, a smirk on his face.

Dean walked to the front door of Bobby's house slowly not knowing what he was going to say or do. He looked at his watch. It was late...or, uh, early. _"She's probably asleep." _realizing this Dean steped onto the porch and pushed the front dor open.

He saw Sam and Bobby looking around the room, he looked over at Sam. Sam looke like he was about ready to punch something. Dean wondered if he had lost something, which worried him, Sam never lost anything. He switched his gaze over to Bobby who looked tiered, and annoyed. Dean laughed and and Bobby looked up at him. Dean figured Sam had lost something and wasn't letting Bobby go to bed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at his brother, and smirked.

"Lost something, did we, Sammy?" he asked, and got a glare from Sam in response. He laughed again. It was Bobby who answered Dean's question.

"Yeah... Sam lost his phone."

That threw Dean for a loop. Wasn't it Sam who had kept calling him? If Sam lost his phone... then how was it that he kept calling him? Unless Sam had two cell phones, which didn't make sence, since the number showed up as 'Sam' on his phone. Aparantly Dean's confusion showed on his face, because Sam asked what was wrong.

"You lost your phone?" He clarified. The look on Sam's faced swiched to a supicious look. He knew Dean knew something.

"Yeah...?" The way Sam said it made it sound like a qustion rather than a statement.

"Then how has your phone been calling me all night?" he asked.

"What!?" Bobby and Sam said together. Then it hit Dean, Sam was a victim of robbery.

Nessa looked at the figure in her door way. Fear instantly shot through her at the sight of the pointed theeth of the fair skined figure. She instantly jumped from her bed. She knew exactly what to do to get away from him. It always worked, always. She slowly backed towards the window. He walked towards her quickly, in a brisk walk. Nessa angled her body and dove back at her bed, and towards the now vacant door way. Nessa ran down the hall. She stoped at the end of it and flung her mother's door wide open, she knew what she would see, but it didn't stop her from screaming. She looke at the white, now blood stained, carpet of her mother's room. The same. It was always the same. He saw her mother laying on the floor with her throat sliced open, a _clean_ ,still sheathed, knife in hand. Well, other than a few spots of _splattered _blood on the leather, meaning not suicide. After the loud scream tore it's self from her lips, she heard the inevitable. A groan of protest from the floor boards behind her. He was coming for her. She knew she didn't have much time. She lifted the knife from her mom's hand, ran to the dress found the gun her mom kept hidden, for she was always prepared. She grabbed the address book that was there as well. The cell phone the photo album, and her mom's purse also were hasily grabbed. She dug faster, trying to find the one last thing she wanted with her when she feld, as she heard another graon in the floor boards, he was almost there. Her hand brushed against a little brown leather book with a neclace with a carm was wrapped around it. _(A/N: the charm is the symbol that Dean and Sam have tattooed on their chests, as shown in the episode "Jus in Bello".) _The door slowly opened and he appeared in the door way. At this point in her dream she turns and runs to the window, which is what she did, only, this time she recognized the figure. It was her mother's best friend, Issaic. This never happend before, "_Why didn't I realize this before?" _she asked herself, but had to concentrate because she was at the window she shoved the gun into her belt, and every thing else into the purse, except the kinfe. She heard his foot steps come closer. She turned around and he was smirking, if she didn't do this she would die. A shot of adrenailne ran throught her veins. She turned around, sheilded her face and kicked. The glass buckeled a sending shards of glass out the window pane. She jumped out of the second-story window, landing on her hip- in the bushes- where the gun was. _"Thank God the saftey is on!" _she looked back at the window _"It's a good thing we have a short house, otherwise I might have gotten more than a just a bruise." _She stood before she could be followed. Pain shot up her leg, but she didn't look, she just ran. As she ran she dailed 911. After she reported her mothers death, she opened the adress book and found Bobby Singers address.

:

Nessa shot awake rembering her dream. she sighed and pulled up the side of her pant leg to look at the long thin scar. She rembered the piece of glass that was stuck in her leg. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 4:00 A.M.

Alright! I dont rember what Vampires are like in Supernatural, bear with me, I only rember how they are changed and that Gorden is turned into one. This authoress has been reading too much Stephenie Meyer.

Chiri-O


	7. Remembering 11

Hallo! Yaya! Supernatural,

Disclaimer: ...If I owned Supernatural, then, when I wrote stories like this one, they really wouldn't be **fan**fiction, now would they? Sorry, no owner ship here. There I admitted it! So don't sue me!!

Chapter 6: Remembering 11.

Nessa walked over to the bag on the dresser in the corner. She removed the black, leather bound, photo album she had gabbed. She flipped through it, her eyes sticking on certain pictures. When she reached the one she was looking for she slowly walked back towards the bed. It was one of her father. She plopped down, still eying the photo. Nessa smiled a small, warm, loving, smile as she remembered the first time she saw this photo.

--flashback--

_"Happy Birthday, dear" her mother said softly. "Now blow the candles out, Nessa,"_

_Nessa smiled a huge, wide, grin. She sucked in a deep breath and blew as hard as she could. It was enough to blow out the one, solitary, candle, on the store bought cupcake. Her mother patted her hair._

_"Good work, Nessie." Her mother said with such a soft tone that Nessa thought it was sad some how._

_"Mom? Whassa matter?"_

--...--

Nessa remembered that that was the night, the night her life changed, forever.

--resume flash back--

_Her mother just smiled a sad smile. "Nothing, sweet heart." _

_Nessa could hear the lie. And she could guess what was wrong. "_Now"_ she thought, she was going to ask the one question she had never asked before. Now all she had to do was get the words out. She looked her mother in the eyes. In all her 11 years, she had never been afraid to ask her mother a question. Why should she be afraid now?_

_"Mom? What ever happened to d-" her voice broke, so she swallowed," To dad? Did he die?"_

_Her mother smiled another smile. "No, he didn't," Nessa's mother cast an appraising look upon her daughter. "I was wondering when this would come, I suppose your old enough now to know the truth."_

_"Whats that supposed to mean!?" Her mother laughed. _

_"You are so much like him..." She paused, not sure how to continue._

_"_Is she seriously going to tell me? Hey! What does she mean 'I'm like him' I don't even know him!" _Nessa thought. Her mother seemed to have figured out what to say because she started to talk. _

_"When I was... oh! I need to tell you about something else before I tell you this story." She paused again._

_"Mom, don't worry I already know where baby's come from."_

_She laughed, a real laugh, as in, not a sad one, causing Nessa to smile. _

_"No, It's nothing like that. Do you remember that night when we were coming home from the store and I told you to run inside and put salt in front of the door?" Nessa nodded. _

_" Well, I had a reason for that, you see..."_

--...--

That was when her mother told her about the supernatural. At first she had just laughed. Then she started to freak out. But her mother managed to calm her down enough to explain. She had told her about being a hunter. What it was like. What you have to do. Anything like that, answering all of her endless questions. Her mother had had a lot of patients.

--resume--

_"Ok," Nessa huffed, "Now that you have explained...that... tell me what it has to do with dad." _

_"I met your father while I was hunting. You see, he is a hunter too." Her mother explained. "We were working a job. A demon had possessed somebody and was causing trouble. I had traveled up to Seattle to take care of the problem. It was a supposedly simple job. Exorcise a demon. Simple." She laughed. "Then your father showed up, distracting me. The demon got away. It took us an entire week to track it down again. During that time, I began to feel attracted to your father. Bobby, the person who had was traveling with him, seemed to notice, but I'll never know if that was the case. Anyway before he left, I kissed him and that kiss turned in to you." Her mother rushed the story as if she were embarrassed. Nessa opened her mouth to ask a question, so her mom said something before she could."_

_"Want to see a picture of him? I'm sure we could find one. Awhile back he was blamed for several murders. Sometimes hunting demons means killing the person the demon is possessing, if there's no other choice." her mother added. _

_"Mom, I was just gonna ask how old you were." she grumbled. Her mom looked relieved._

_"Oh eighteen dear," she paused and shook her head "He was nineteen... You know when I woke up the next morning, he said he had to go. And I said I fine with it, how wrong was I, huh?"_

_"You loved him, huh, mom?" Nessa accused. _

_"Sure did." she said quickly. "Now, how about that picture?" Her mother stood up._

_Now Nessa was curious. What did her father look like? She wordlessly got up and followed her mother. Her mother typed "Dean Winchester " into the search engine. _

_"Hey!" Nessa shouted "That's my last name!"_

_"I know sweetie. I named you."_

_"Ah," Her mom had found a picture. "Nessa this is what your dad, and his brother apparantly, looks like." On the screen was a picture of two men one slightly taller than the other_._ One with dark brown hair and blueish eyes and the other light brown hair with green eyes. They were in a bank, or rather coming out of a bank. The shot was a close up on their faces. The caption underneath read "LEFT: Dean Winchester RIGHT: Samuel Winchester." _

_"Mom... which one...?" Nessa said, unable to finish_

_"Dean," She said while pointing at the one on the left. A smile formed on her lips. "You look just like him, Nessie."_

_Nessa touched her hair while thinking "_I do, don't I."_ then an idea sprouted in Nessa's mind. "Mom? Is there a picture of him by himself? Can you print the one of the two of them together?" _

_After much searching they managed to find a picture of Dean without his brother, Sam. Then after hours of printer issues, her mom declared that they would just take them to Kinko's. After that, they added the pictures to Nessa's black, leather, photo album. After that was done, her mom said_

_"All right! Time for bed!" _

_The last thing Nessa thought about before going to sleep is her mystery father, that she now ad a picture and a name to fit to, Dean Winchester. _

_--_flash back end_--_

Nessa looked at the picture's in front of her. Smiling at her memory. It wasn't really a sad memory, even though the topic was sad. But if she didn't think of it that way, it didn't have to be sad. Nessa got up and put the photo album away. Remembering for the first time the cell phone tucked into the waist of her pants. "_oh yeah," _she thought

"_Who's phone is this anyway?"_

Yay!

It's done!

Now I can start writing the next chapter.

Chiri-O


	8. Ummmmm, Hello? SHUT UP!

Hey! YAH KNOW WHAT?! I hate waiting. :P ON WITH THE STORY ANNOUNCEMENTS! -Claps hands twice- All right! Lets get this done! Woooo!

Disclaimer: Yeah... uh sorry to say, I don't own the rights to Supernatural. So yeah... I'M NOT COOL LIKE THAT!

P.S. the quote for Dean's POV is all the way back in chapter 5. That is meaning its from chapter 5.

Chapter 7: "Ummmmm, Hello? SHUT UP!!"

--Dean--

_Then it hit Dean, Sam was a victim of robbery. _

--

Dean stood there thinking it over, and he kept coming back to robbery. Sam had his thinking face on. But, Dean wasn't really paying attention to Sam right this instant. He already had someone in mind for the thief. Dean smirked. Sam and Bobby noticed, and gave him questioning look. Dean laughed.

"Sammy, I think I know where your phone is." He laughed again.

"Where?" was all Sam said. And he pretty much growled it. No doubting that he was angry. Dean gave a purposeful glance at the stairs. And pointed up at the ceiling, or in this case, the second floor. Dean smirked at Sam and said "Up."

Dan couldn't help patronizing his brother. _"He's so funny when he's angry." _Dean thought. Sam glared at his brother and headed for the stairs. Dean chuckled and followed him. If Dean followed Sam it was a good excuse to wake up his kid. "_That sounds so weird" _Dean thought _"__**my **__kid." _Dean glanced at Sam who looked like he was about to explode. The thought of "_my kid" _ran through Deans head again, mixed with the words_ "Sam looks like he's about to pound."_

"Which door?" Sam growled.

Dean pointed at the door at the end of the hall, Nessa's room. Just before Sam gripped the door knob and opened the door with too much force, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Remember, Sam, it's just a cell phone " Dean sounded like he did when he defended Sam. Sam looked away from the door, and at him. Seeming to calm down, a little bit, Sam said "Yeah, just a phone."

Sam took a deep breath, to calm himself, then opened the door, quietly. Nessa was standing over by the dresser in the corner of the room, her back to them. There was a black leather book of some kind in her hand about half into a rather large, woven purse. Suddenly, she stopped, pausing after pulling the photo album back out, subconsciously. She absently set the book down on the dresser. Nessa pulled up the side of her white shirt reveling, who would'a guessed, Sams cell phone. Nessa obviously had a question about said phone because it showed all over her face. Her expression was so inquisitive, that Dean laughed out loud. Nessa whipped her head around to see Dean in is laughter spasm. He swore she jumped about a foot in the air. Her reaction caused him to laugh harder. A few seconds passed by, and Dean stopped laughing only to notice every one was looking at him. All but Nessa, she was **glaring **at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"So much for a quiet entrance," Sam mumbled.

Hearing Sam's remark, Dean protested with "Hey, at least I figured out where it was!"

--Nessa--

_"oh yeah," she thought "Who's phone is this anyway?"_

--

Nessa pulled out the phone and stared at it._ "I really should know who's phone this is." _She thought as she blankly stared at it. She felt the confusion slowly fill her face. From back corner of the room she heard loud, long, laughter. She whipped her head around, and started glaring at Dean, the source of the laughing. When he finished, he looked around the room. Before Nessa could say anything, Dean said

"What?"

Sam mumbled something, she could tell Dean heard it because he immediately protested,

"Hey, at least I figured out where it was!"

They argued back and forth like that, making snide comments. Until Nessa became even more angry and shouted

"Oh, shut up!"

They just continued on with their arguing like she had never spoken. So she tried a few more times.

"Ummmmm, Hello? SHUT UP!!"

_"IT'S LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!!" _She shouted in her mind. If she was mad before then she was pissed now. It was a wonder the roof didn't go shooting into the sky from housing all her anger. It was one thing, being laughed, it was another for them to argue over some stupid phone. But the straw that broke the camel's back was them ignoring her. Nessa couldn't form a coherent sentence yet, so with out another word she marched across the room and put a hand over each of their mouths, the phone still in one of her hands. Needless to say, Sam's the one who got the corner of the cell phone shoved up his nose.

"FOR GOD SAKES! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She took her hands off their mouths "ARE YOU GROWN MEN, OR CHILDREN?" Taking a deep breath she turned around shoved the photo album into her purse. Put the strap over her shoulder and walked up to Sam.

"Here, Take your stupid, goddamned, phone back." She shoved it into his chest. Looking at Dean she held out her hand.

"Lemme see your phone for a sec. I want to program my phone number into it."

After she did that, she handed it back. Wordlessly she pushed past them.

She went down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it on her way out.

She made her way to the park. When she got there she sat on the swing and looked at her watch. It was 4:75. When she looked up she thought she saw something move.

Well that was fun. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it. Heee heee heee...

I'm probably not writing another chapter before the 31st. So... Happy Halloween.

Chiri-O


	9. What is going on?

Hallo, all. Whats up? I hope you had a pleasant holiday. I have learned new-found inspiration! I saw the first season for the very first time! Exciting! So inspiration struck! Before I disclaim anything I have a message!!! For you anonymous reviewer, cayenta, if you should happen to read this!

To, cayenta: Well, you certainly gave me something to think about! But I must say, my math is not wrong. I know how old Dean is. I know he is 29, I did my research. However, this is not preasant season. I guess I should have mentioned that small fact! My fault! No, this is in the future! :D But really, my advice to you is: Enjoy it for what it is! All rightie! Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing!

~Chiri-O

Same goes to everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

(I admit, I have no idea _**where **_Bobby lives, :C I just thought I might say that… yah' know incase.)

Disclaimer: Supernatural is hereby disclaimed by none other than Chiri-O, and she makes no profit from this here story! Now… ON WITH IT! Oh!!!! One more thing before I write any more! I must say "thank you" and acknowledge the following site for wepons information. Ok! The bit at the end is from that site. (If I rember to put it in, heh heh)

freewebs .com/spnweapons

(*= see bottom)

Now….. ON WITH IT, FOR REAL! :D

Chapter 8: What is going on?

* * *

"_What the hell was that about?" _Was the only thought that pushed it's way through Dean's mind as he heard the door slam. After a few seconds of just standing there absorbed in his _"what the hell?" _thoughts Dean became aware of a two sets of of eyes burning a hole through him. He looked first a Sam, then at Bobby, both had expectant looks. _"Oh crap. The expect me to chase after her don't they?" _

"Dean," Sam started "Aren't y-"

"No." At the same time he thought, _"Damn. I was right. " _

"But Dean, she's only-"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter! Dean, she's your daughter."

Dean honestly didn't think it mattered, as long as she didn't go far…

"Exactly."

But as he said that he realized, _"Wait a minuet…. How'm I gonna __**know**__, how far she goes, and..." _ his thought trailed off, as he thought of any number of things that could potentially happen. _"Dean, how could you be so stupid. THIS is how you get jobs!" _ he berated himself. Just then something in his head felt familiar. He tried to pin it down, but he couldn't. He shrugged it off and became aware of Sam talking to him.

"….Dean? Dean?" Sam was saying, trying to catch his attention. Dean shook his head, shaking off the sudden thought cloud, with a new decision, _Go after Nessa…_

Dean didn't say a word he walked right past Sam, digging in his pocket as he went. He heard Sam, and now Bobby, trying to talk to him and convince him to go after Nessa, and he was. He just didn't tell them so. He walked out the front door, pulling out the keys to his car. He was aware that Bobby had left for the kitchen. When he got over to the Impala, he went straight for the trunk, and pulled out his *Colt 1911 A1. Thinking that was all he was gonna need, he closed his trunk. Dean figured he could find her by walking, since, she didn't have a car and couldn't get to far. He had just decided which direction to go when he heard a scream. Dean whipped around towards the park ad ran as fast as he could toward the sound of the voice. When he got there, he saw Nessa. She had a knife pulled, on the empty space around her. Like she was anticipating an attack. Dean stopped just behind a tree to see what would happen next. He could see her, so, if push came to shove he could help her, if he needed to. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching. Dean made sure his gun was loaded, and ready. He watched Nessa, wondering why she had screamed. Nessa suddenly had a look of comprehension on her face. She flipped her knife closed, and shoved it in her pocket. She glanced around and then bolted back in the direction he just came from, running right past him. Dean looked around the tree and then he saw it.

"Son of a bitch," he said aloud. Then followed after Nessa. Towards the Impala.

---Meanwhile---

Sam was about to turn and walk towards the door, going to follow after Dean, when a certain black book caught his eye. He walked over to, pushed everything over and looked into it. On the first page were pictures of a beautiful woman, who had long dark brown hair, smiling and brandishing a very pregnant belly. The next page of photo's were of the baby, the first photo on the page had a caption, _Nessa, 4 days old. _Sam was blown away, that woman had to be her mom, but she looked almost nothing like her, she really did look _a lot _like Dean. He continued to flip through the progression of photo's almost literally watching Nessa grow. Sam hit a page that had _11th birthday _scrawled the top there were more photo's in this section of the book than any other. Most of them were of Nessa, yah' know traditional birthday pictures, Then he hit a picture of a salt line going under a door. He then hit pictures he didn't expect. One of Dean, one of himself and his brother. The captions were _Dean Wincester, _for the first and the next was typed out on a strip of computer paper. It said, _LEFT: Dean Winchester, RIGHT: Samuel Winchester. _She must have been looking for Dean for awhile, then. Strange, her mother must have told her that night...

After that the pictures continued without any unusual things until the very end. The last photo was of Dean, but it was strange, he didn't look quite right. Sam looked at the photo closer studying the picture closer. He noticed something he missed before, something that made him feel like an idiot for missing. The pictures eyes. Sam couldn't believe he had missed it. I mean come on, who misses glowing eyes? Apparently, Sam Winchester does. He didn't know what it meant, but there was a caption. _Something about this picture is not right... The eyes are... Well nor his. Is it some kind of demon? I found this in the bottom of moms old purse, she must have been hunting this thing. Whatever it is. She must have been hunting it when she... _then the caption cut off. the hand writing was different. It must have been Nessa's. Sam pulled a pen out, thinking he could give her an answer at least. He wrote _Shape shifter. Not demon. _underneath Nessa's caption. as he put the pen away, he noticed that the album had something under the back cover. _"What?" _he thought.

* * *

***COLT 1911 A1 .45 caliber, standard with 7-round magazine capacity:  
Here is Dean and his favorite gun, a nickle-plated Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic. (**_**With semi-autos, you can load up with a full magazine plus one round in the chamber, if you're expecting real trouble.**_**) This is a rather tricked-out model with its ivory handles and decorative engraving, quite the "pimp gun" for our boy. Nonetheless, the Colt 1911 is a tried and true workhorse of a gun. It has seen use by military and police for almost a hundred years, and it's still as solid as a rock. Dean could do a whole lot worse than make this handsome piece his weapon of choice.**

I copied that directly from the website I mentioned earlier.

Nessa knife, put this, http://www. 1sks .com/ store / media / benchmade / 2007 / . , into the address bar (without the spaces). It's a Benchmade 42 Bali-song, Butterfly knife.

I didn't plan that last part with Sam. My story was too short, and Dean's story couldn't continue. (Why? Writers block that's why.) So, I remembered the abandoned album. Yippie for me! It's still too short though..... :C

Chiri-O knows more about Supernatural vampires now. Yay. I have to go now ttyl. Sorry I take so long to update. :C

~Chiri-O


	10. God Damn, I Hate Vampires

Thank you to all who replied. You all are awesome! ;) Now lesse… Business. OH! I learned where Bobby lives! South Dakota! HA!(Thank you again, coral86!)

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to disclaim anymore…. But I want to. :D Sooooo. I DON'T LEGALLY OWN SUPERNATURAL! So you can all be quiet. The closest I come is, owning Supernatural DVD's. X3

I feel obligated to warn you about language. So It doesn't surprise you or anything.

Chapter 9: "God Damn, I Hate Vampires."

* * *

---

"_Son of a bitch," he said aloud. Then followed after Nessa. Towards the Impala._

---

Dean sprinted to his car. Hastily unlocking his trunk, and pulling out his machete and hurrying towards Nessa. He saw it running for her. When it reached her it grazed her neck with it's teeth. Dean didn't stop to think as he kicked it out of the way. The kick was hard enough to get it away from Nessa,but not hard enough to send it very far, because before Dean could spit the words "Get the Hell out of here", he was rammed to the ground. He felt the shark-like teeth sink into his neck. Dean tried to bring the machete up to the vampire's neck, but it had pinned him. He felt warm blood trickling down his neck. He tried to bring his arm up again, but the damn vampire had his arm pinned. It's weight shifted, and it lifted it's head away. Dean opened his eyes, and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He saw it sitting above him, or rather, _on _him. He realized that the "it" used to be a her. It twisted his arm. He closed his eyes when he felt something slice into his ribs.

"Oh God!" He heard. "Are you ok?"

Dean's side throbbed. What the hell had happened him? He opened his eyes again. He blinked a couple of times. He tried to sit up, but laid back down due to the pain. He looked around, on guard. He scanned the area for the wretched vampire. When he didn't see it, he tried to sit up again.

"HEY!" a voice yelled at him, "LAY YOUR ASS BACK DOWN!" Someone pushed him gently back into a laying position. He looked up at the person pushing him back down. His daughter. She had small cuts on her neck in the shape of a bite, it was bleeding a little. But other than that, she seemed fine. _"Damn" _ He thought, he hadn't realized it bit her.

"You're bleeding." He told her. He grunted in pain when he shifted, due to a pain in his left side.

She snorted. "Says the man with a machete sticking out of his ribs."

He tried to look, but it kinda hurt to move his head. He guessed that's what happened when you get gnawed on by a vampire.

"Come on," He said to her, sitting up successfully this time."Let's get you patched up." She snorted again. Dean smiled at her. Then he stood up. He winced at the feeling in his ribs. As he stood, he saw Sam come out.

"DEAN!" he ran up to where Nessa was yelling.

"DAM IT, DAD! LAY DOWN!" Dean looked over at her with this weird look on his face. He knew that he was her dad, but _damn, _it was weird to hear. Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Vampire attacked." Dean winced, he had turned his head to look at his brother. Man, it had bit him pretty good.

"Yeah, and Stupid-Ass over here charged right at." Ok, what?

"Yeah, only to save your sorry ass." He snapped.

"I- Oh yeah. Your right."

"Damn right, I am."

"So, how did you get that machete in your side?" Sam asked. Dean gave him a look that plainly said _How the Hell should I know? Don't ask._

"The vampire stabbed it into his side she heard me coming…" She had been talking quickly and excitedly until she got to "she" then her voice got quieter and slower. "…as soon as she heard me coming she switched from chewing up dad's neck to stabbing him in the side, then leaving. It was if she was _surprised_ to see me…" her voice trailed off. And just a split second before she composed herself, Dean could have sworn he saw fear, but if he had it was quickly pushed aside.

"Now, we need to get that machete out of your side, before you bleed to death." She said vaguely gesturing towards his bleeding side. She then turned towards the house, and put her hands up to her mouth.

"BOBBY!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inside shattering could be heard along with a muted, angry voice. A second later Bobby came out, and glared at her. She just smiled sweetly. Bobby just rolled his eyes. He was just about to ask what she wanted, but before he could she just stepped out of line of sight, so he could see Dean.

"What the Hell? What h-"

"H-" Dean started.

"Hey would you two stop standing there interrogating him, and I don't know, maybe, _HELP_, him? Does that sound good? " Nessa shouted angrily, cutting Dean off.

Bobby and Sam just stood there with staring at her. Dean was surprised as well, but it seemed familiar…

"Did you not just hear me? Don't just stand there! Move your asses! I-"

"Hey, Nessa? Could yah' help me back down?" Dean asked interrupting her. She turned to him and said

"Yah sure," in an annoyed tone. "_Oh" _ he thought. "_She's got her mother's temper." _ Though, he did not not envy Sam or Bobby, he'd been on the receiving end of that kind of rage. And by the looks of things he would be again. He laughed. Nessa looked at Dean. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked him "Something funny?"

"You have your mom's temper." He said laughing again. She took off her coat.

"Really? Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked as she grabbed the hilt of the machete, holding the ratty, old, but clean, coat by it.

"Depends on the situation." Dean replied, grunting. Trying not to yell as she pulled it out and put the coat over the wound.

"Hold that." She instructed. as she put the machete on the ground. Wile she cleaned it on the grass, Dean began to think.

"_Now if you run into a woman, with which you had a one night stand with, who has that temper, it's bad. But if that temper's on your side…." _ His thought trailed off. He'd been in that situation too, with Nessa's mom. About a couple years ago… Then it hit him. He'd been in contact with Nessa's mom, while Nessa was alive. _"And she never told me?! Well... I think I get why. I wouldn't want to talk to me again eaither, after that night…" _His thought was interrupted by Nessa gasping.

"Whats up?"

"Oh" she shook her head a little "Nothing" She looked back towards the house. "I wonder what's taking them so long." She stood up and started to walk towards the house when something jumped out from hiding, and grabbed her around the waist.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean got up and began to ran after it but soon stopped due to pain in his side.

---POV Switch---

Stupid human. Thinking he can keep up with me. It was hard for him to run away from all that blood, but he managed to by keeping his eyes on the future. The human next to him began to move. She said,

"If you put me down right now I wont cut your head off. Well, yes I will. But you should put me down now and save yourself the effort. It's in your best interest."

He laughed. This is why it _had_ to be her. Besides, Rylee's daughter was so beautiful….

"Not likely." He said, She began to protest at him. Suddenly she stopped. And said

"Issiac…?" There was very little fear in her voice, but it was still there.

"Yours truly." He replied. This was going to be fun. He hit her in the face, to knock her out. Luckily, he didn't have to hit her hard enough to bruise her. He smiled as he ran into the nght with Rylee's daughter in his arms.

---POV Switch Back---

Dean watched as the blood-sucking SOB rean off with his daughter. He tried again to run after it.

"Dean?!"

"_Sam? Not now" _he thought. He heard Sam running after him. When Sam caught him he dragged him back to the house. Dean struggling the whole way.

"No, Sam! Let go of me." He shouted at his brother.

"No."

"Dude! Let me go!"

"If I let you go, you will bleed to death from running after that thing. What kind of help would you be to Nessa, dead?" Sam left it at that.

---

After they got him inside and had finished asking questions, (The didn't ask many, due to Dean's unwillingness to answer,) they began to patch his wounds. After awhile, Sam asked Dean where Nessa was at. The only answer he got was,

"God damn, I hate vampires. "

* * *

SOOOOOO………….! That's it for chapter 9. ;) Thanks for reading. This story came out faster than you wouldn't believe. I just didn't have a whole lot of time…. Sorry guys!! You readers are awesome! All of you! Even the ones I don't know about!

Remember: I will only write/post another chapter if I get at least 1 review. Ok?

Ttyl!

Chiri-O

PS: This is 4 pages on MS word. :O


	11. Not Getting Anywhere

Hey there. Not many announcements today just that I made it to chapter 10. Wow. 10. OH and that… even though I knew I was wrong about Dean's age… I wanted it to be 32…. But now…. It makes more sense for him to be 29, sooooo ….. Dean was 16 when Nessa was born. Okay???

**DISREGAURD THE AGE I MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 3!!!!! OKAY??!?! **

Doesn't fit with "Remembering 11"? Oh just wait. It will… It will. Think about real quick before you read this. Maybe the answer will come to you.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will ever own, the wonderful television show that is Supernatural.

Chapter 10: Not Getting Anywhere

* * *

"Man, no! Not happening." Dean yelled. Wouldn't they, couldn't they, see where he was coming from? Every second they spent arguing was a second Nessa got further away, and the smaller the chance of finding her became. They had already wasted 20 minutes on getting him cleaned up. Dean was just about ready to rip out his hair, or better yet, Sam's. It was his daughter, for God's sake.

"Dean! It will happen. Whether you like it or not, even if I have to duct tape you to that chair." Sam threatened.

"Sam. This. Is. Not. Negotiable." Dean said punctuating each word.

"Dean, I think it is."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Dean couldn't put up with much more of this.

"For starters, you can barely stand, let alone _fight_. We don't need you more injured than you already."

"_Injuries be damned! She could be dead right now for all I know!" _He cried inside the confines of his mind. Dean was about yell that in Sam's face. But he back peddled, he had a better idea.

"Sam you can't keep me here, if I don't wanna be here." He stated simply.

"Sure I can. Like I said, duct tape."

"_Sam do you really think duct tape is gonna hold me?" _That's what he should have said. That's what he would have normally said. Anything but what he said and did next. Dean stood from the chair he'd been placed in, which sent pain shooting up through his side. Ignoring it and walking up to Sam he whispered in an angry, breaking, just-barely-in-control, voice;

"Sam, that's my daughter, and I'll be damned if I'm staying here, when I don't even know if she's alive."

Sam, being Sam, had to give one more futile attempt to get his older brother to stay, but at the same time trying to get his way.

"Dean, you have to stay here, what goo-"

"What good am I to her dead?" He finished. Sam just nodded, looking like he thought he won.

"I'm no good to her here either, and yet, you want me to stay here?"

"You'd have better worth, to her, alive. "

"Not if she's dead."

"That doesn't mean you need to be too. Dean, we don't know what we're walking into. Plus you have other family too," Sam pointed out.

Dean knew he had other family, Hell, he spent his entire life protecting that family from supernatural things, and itself. Besides if, _when_, Dean died he knew Sam would be okay.

"So you are staying here." Sam finished. Dean just snorted and pushed past Sam and said

"The Hell I am!" He said pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "You forgot one very important thing"

"Uh, no I didn't."

"It's my car." Dean said, ignoring Sam. That's the point when Sam just gave up.

"Bobby, come on! We're leaving." Sam shouted to Bobby as he followed Dean.

Once everyone was in the car Dean sped off in the direction the vampire ran off in.

(I was gonna cut it here, but nah.)

---2 HOURS LATER---

The sun had just begun to come up over the horizon, and they were driving directly into it, blinding anyone who looked out the windows. Sam sat in the front seat, reading the map and trying to look for any unnatural deaths in the area.

"How's it going with the map, Sam?" Dean asked.

"No unnatural deaths in the area… No sign of vampires. Nothing." Sam replied, bleakly.

That was early in the morning, when they first set out. He had long since fallen asleep.

To Dean, it felt like they were driving in circles.

They were driving down _another _dirt road. It seemed like the five-hundredth one in ten minutes. Too many trees, too many dirt roads, that kind of thing. They traveled down it for about five, maybe ten, minuets, when Dean noticed something. He slammed on the brakes. Sam 's head was resting on window, so when the car abruptly stopped, his head slammed into the window.

"OW! What the Hell?" He turned to look at Dean, who was already out of the car and examining the underbrush.

"Bobby. What's he doing? "

"Damned if I know. I woke up to you yelling."

Dean heard them say that, but didn't respond in any way. He was looking at the gap in the bushes. He examined the small silver object he found there. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a necklace. One he recognized. Dean couldn't help but remember.

---Flash Back---

"This is so boring." _Dean thought as he as he sat in a motel with a twelve year old Sam. Dean sat with his back up against the wall trying to decide whether or not to leave Sam alone. Eventually boredom won out. He turned to his younger brother who was doing some homework. _

"_Sammy? I'm going out for awhile. Keep out of trouble. Don't answer the door. I have a key and so does Dad. D-"_

"_Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first. I know, Dean" Sam interjected. _

"_Okay, I'll be back later." _

_Dean walked out of the motel doors and down the street. After awhile he ended up at a coffee shop type thing. He looked in the window but, there was really nothing interesting there. He began walking down random streets. On one block he came across a young woman who looked about eighteen. She had light blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing a silver heart shaped necklace around her neck, with a familiar pattern etched into it. He walked quicker so he could walk beside her._

"_Hey." He said, slowed to match her stride._

"_Hi. " She replied. They walked for about a block, before she turned to him and looked at him._

"_What do you want?" She asked. He recognized the symbol on her necklace now that she turned towards him. It was a symbol to ward off demons, the _real _kind._

"_You're a hunter." He stated, not bothering to even ask._

"_H-how'd yah' know?" She asked obviously startled. She was only a little shorter than him, he noticed, as she stepped closer. _

"_Your necklace. It wards demons off right." _

"_Y-yeah." _

"_My name's Dean." He said, offering his hand._

"_Rylee" She replied, taking it._

_After that they talked for an hour, about guns, cars, demons, things of that sort. They kept in contact for a month or two, sorta dating, until Deans father decided it was time to move. The hung out for the last time._

"_Hey Dean?" She said grabbing his hand as they looked out of the window of her motel room._

"_Yah?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_19." He lied. He was actually 16. She had told him the other day that she was 18. "Why?"_

"_Oh just wondering," she said as she scooted closer to him. _

"_Dean this is your last night here, right?"_

"_Yeah….?" _

_Rylee moved even closer. _

"_Want to do something… special?"_

_He ginned his devilish grin._

_That was all the answer he needed to give._

---End Flash Back---

That had been the night Nessa, for sure, had been conceived. H e smiled. He turned the necklace around in his fingers. It only made sense that Rylee had padded her necklace on to Nessa. So now he knew which way the vampire went. Just then, he heard someone approaching where he was squatted down.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean winced at the pain in his side as he stood up. He may have grimaced, but other than that he ignored the pain.

"Good news, Sammy. I know which way the vampire went."

* * *

Oh wow, my stories keep getting longer and longer. :O awesome, I think this is my longest yet!

AWSOME!!! I got some good inspiration today. Still no Nessa yet. But some of the past has been reviled.

1 review. Just too remind you.

~Chiri-O


	12. Chase and Chances

Oh you guys. I love you all. You're all so amazing. ;)

Wow two days in a row, huh? I didn't expect that. I'm in a super good mood today. Now I get to write. :O YESH!! AMA-ZING! Hee, Hee.

_**Defiantly Read this: Oh. Hey guys, yeah, you people out there. About the necklace. Did any of you pick up on that? Did you get it?? Tell me. I need to know. So that I can elaborate if needed. Besides that I'm curious to see who understood. **_

Warning: Do I need one?? Probably… It's a tad graphic....: O Stupid Issaic… I hate him.

Disclaimer: No. Supernatural's not mine. Okay? Just no. It's not. I'm serious you guys it's not. I know. It's shocking. Don't be too surprised now. You'll hurt yourself.

Chapter 11: Chase and Chances

* * *

In all of Nessa's life she never remembered feeling this comfortable. As brightness pierced through her eye lids, she pulled a pillow over her head. She rolled over, trying to remember the previous day's events. She kept her eyes closed as she thought. Nessa kept losing her terrain of thought to the comfort. She decide that maybe the best plan was to go back to sleep. She rolled on the stomach and pulled the pillow off of her head. She decided sleep was probably impossible now. She stretched, arching her back; she heard her joints pop from being still too long. Just as she was about to attempt to sleep again, she became painfully aware. There was a slight pain in the side of her neck. She reached up to touch it with the tips of her fingers. She felt warm liquid there. When she opened her eyes, and examined her fingers, she saw blood there. She closed her eyes again, in disbelief. She began to see flashes behind her eyes. Scenes from the night before.

The female vampire standing over her, just barely biting down ….. Her dad kicking the stupid thing away from her… and then hear him go "Get…" as he tried to help her and then having the air knocked out of his lungs as he was thrown to the ground… The vampire biting down into the flesh on his neck…. His struggling… Her pulling out her knife, knowing it wouldn't do any good… the vampire looking up at her with blood dripping from its face… The sick grin on its face as it jammed the machete into his side… It getting up and slowly walking away… All that blood…

She opened her eyes, holding back tears. She remembered how he had pointed out the little blood coming from her neck. She laughed through her tears. She looked around wiping away the tears that had escaped. "_Little bastards," _she thought.

She was on a bed, a rather large one. The walls around her were unfamiliar. She got out of the bed and examined them they seemed to be made out of some kind of stone. Rocks fitted together, to make a wall. She had gotten up to examine a slight gap. She had to get out of here. She hoped that her dad was okay. But she knew he was more than likely okay, the others were with him. She looked through the hole. Outside there was a wall of trees, it seemed as though she was in some kind of cabin. Great, even if she escaped now it wouldn't do her any good. Even so she walked over to the low window and wrenched it open.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a voice behind her. She stiffened. "I thought not." His cold voice said. Before she could turn to face him he had her pinned against the wall. "You're so beautiful…" He told her, as he ran his lips down her neck. She squirmed, trying to get away.

"Issaic, lemme go." She said, pushing against him, trying to get him off. There was no denying it, she was scared, but she inherited Dean's ability to block emotions that don't need to be seen.

"I don't think I will, thanks." He replied, moving to her jaw. She could tell he was waiting for her to scream. She wouldn't cave so easily.

"Stop! Just let go!" She elbowed him in the gut hard enough to shock him, making him let go. She sprinted into the next room, with him close behind.

He came up close behind her and grabbed her elbow. She was pulled back into his body, now, here's his mistake. He let go of her elbow to get a better hold on her, underestimating her. She quickly pulled out her knife and squeezed the handles together, to pop the latch. As she did this as she ducked, and rolled forward landing in a crouched position. She quickly stood up and ran into the other room. It was another bed room. _"Damn! Where is the door?" _She quickly ran back down the hall, gripping her knife tight so she didn't drop it.

"Vanessa," called his cold voice, cutting through the air, like a knife. She ran across the hall into the kitchen. When she got in the room she quickly jumped up on the counter. Trying to pry open the window, but it wouldn't budge. He stepped into the room, after she had jumped down. He had her pinned to the floor within seconds, but her arms were free. She opened her knife slowly. So he wouldn't notice. Before she could dig it into his throat, he jumped back. He ran at her again, knocking the knife from her hand, and pinning her to a wall. He bit down softly on the other side of her neck. He left tiny puncture marks in the flesh. He brought his lips back to her jaw line.

"No more struggling, okay?" he asked.

"Like I'd do anything for you!" She growled at him.

"Ooooh, be careful there, love. Don't want to end up like mommy, now, do we?" He whispered. She glared at him as she fought back the tears that were choking her, which were brought around at the mention of her mother. She knew now why Issaic killed her. Because she didn't want to be a stupid vamps wife, or whatever. And quite frankly, it pissed her off. She pulled back away from him. Only glaring, because the tears were still choking her.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He asked taunting her.

The tears began to well, almost breaking past her eyes. And damn, those tears were starting to annoy her. But other than turning her face away, she made no response. That is until he tried to kiss her. She let her head fall so that all he got was hair. The way she figured it, if she was trapped without hope of escape, she was going down swingin'. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

That's how he became angry. Every time he'd go to kiss her neck or face, she'd somehow twist her head, so he got hair. She'd twist her head to the point where it became painful. Bet she wasn't letting him have his way. Hell no. She could tell when he stopped trying. When he'd finally become annoyed enough to pull back, he growled at her. All she had on her face was a self-satisfied smirk, which plainly said, _"Try again, I DARE you."_ And that's precisely what he did. He leaned forward, reaching to kiss the back of her neck. But she dodged by ducking and slipping out from where he pinned her. She made a mad dash for the door retrieving her knife from where it fell and clicked the hinge so it stayed open.

"Stay, the Hell, away from me, you freaky bastard!" He clicked his tongue at her. (A/N: Hee Hee…)

"Such language. Not at all right for such a pretty girl." He started advancing on her again.

Nessa stood her ground, feet planted firmly, with the knife held in front of her. He just laughed grabbed her wrist and twisted her wrist to get the knife out of her hand, but before he did she got one small nick on his neck. It was barely a scratch, and he took no notice of it. Instead of just clattering to the floor, which it still did, The knife slid into the hall. Beyond her reach. If only she could get to it…. She started to reach and pull away from him. He, however, had other plans for her and pulled her back. He had a vicious smile on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah…. Not this time, my love." He scolded. He brought her close smiling. She spit on his face. He was shocked, but this time he kept his hold on her. He wiped it off, crushing her to his side, so she couldn't escape.

"Now, that wasn't nice at all." He was angry. She assumed he was going to pin her again, so she struggled a little, Issaic only held her tighter.

Nessa was right only, this time instead of pushing her up against the wall, he lifted her up and threw her on to the counter, her head bounced off the cupboard. There was an audible crack, when her head collided with the old wood. Before she could react, He was already there, climbing onto the counter, right over her pinning her. He licked the blood, which was making its way slowly down her ear, up. Then He began to kiss her neck and face again. She struggled, trying to have enough force to roll them off the counter, anything to give her a chance. She put all of her weight into pushing, but she just wasn't strong enough. Futilely she pushed against him. The tears prickled in her eyes again, this time she didn't stop them. She knew she was going to die.

"Why the tears, love? What happened to your fighting streak?" Nessa just closed her eyes, and let the tears fall. But she didn't sob. That would just be crossing the line. No, she just silently let the tears fall.

"Wonderful. Just beautiful, I love the way your eyes look when you give up. It's completely different…." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "….from your mother." Her eyes widened. Issaic pulled back to gauge her reaction. By the time he pulled back far enough to see her face, she was glaring at him. She didn't say a word as she struggled trying to get free. He laughed, and then continued.

"No… you look totally different. Different face, different eyes, you both wear your emotions differently. You must look like your dad…" He brought his face down to hers resting his forehead on hers "…You're so much more beautiful than she ever was. Even in death. But I will admit, she was gorgeous, dead" He kissed the corner of her mouth. She heard a far-off 'click' and then a creek in the floor boards. And she could have _sworn _she heard muted whispering. Issaic seemed to not hear it. He just continued on, seeming distracted. He brought his lips back to her ear, and once again whispered to her.

"And I'm sure you'll beat her at that too…" he lifted his head a little bit. He was about to kiss her full-on when a knocking sound was heard. I Issaic looked up. Nessa turned her head to look. Hs she did she felt the last of her tears roll down the side of her face. When she saw the figure in the door, hope sprung up in her chest. There was a chance she might live through this. Hell, strike that last. She _was_ going to live through this. A smile spread across her face when the figure in the door way said, in a sarcastic, confident voice:

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

That's it!!!! **MUCH FUN!** YAAAAAAYYY!!!! IT ONLY TOOK ME 5 FRIKIN' DAYS TO WRITE!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Common!!! Who DOESN'T know who saves Nessa's ass?

I'm terrible with cliff-hangers.

Yester day, I watched Wendiego. Oh my…. Do I ever love that episode…. Yes…. It's ama-ZING.

A VERRY HAPPY DAY TO YOU!

~Chiri-O


	13. Black Out

OK! Hiya there. Guys, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to be gone for this long! I only got back into the spirit of Supernatural in the past few days. I un-buried my

season one DVD collection and began to watch it from the first episode. I was sitting there staring at my screen, and Sam was saying something like "You need to up-date your cassette tapes." And I sat there watching Dean tell him the rule ("Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole.") and I was like "Up-date? That's something I haven't done in a while... But..." (SORRY! . ) Then I proceed to glare at Sam until I got to Phantom Traveler and I was all like "Oh yeah... that's why I liked Sam... those were the good ol' days." Then I shut it off did my homework, finished it, and put on my radio pen. Now my stomach was in pain AND I had cramps, so I WAS trying to my mind keep wandering back to Supernatural. "Inside the Fire by Disturbed came on and I sat there, trying to sleep, when "She ran through the underbrush." kept running through my mind. I kept saying "then what?" and I finally realized that my stomach ache and cramps weren't going away, so I grabbed some paper and let my pen tell the story. Now where it usually takes me 2 million years to up-date, I had two whole chapters and a third pending. AND I had an end. So it all worked out wonderfully. I think my muse was ready and was sayin' "QUICK! BEFORE I HATE SAM AGAIN!" Which more'n likely will be tonight because it's Thursday. (By the way, wasn't that "Herpexia" commercial just great? I actually thought it was a commercial before I saw Sam.) AHEM! Any way I am sorry!

REMINDER: THIS TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 3 'CAUSE THAT'S WHEN I STARTED WRITIN' IT!

PS If parenthisis look like this ( writing goes here) it's still Dean, he's just off topic. now if it's like this (A/N: writing goes here) it is yours truly. 

Disclaimer:I don't own a TV show.... *sniffle* ...like most common people I am poor... :| *shrug* At least I have the internet, and on the internet, fanfiction!

WARNING! If reading about violence bothers you, this definitely is not the fanfiction for you! Swearing too. :( Oh poo! THERE IS DEFINITE BLOOD SHED!

Chapter 12: Black-Out

* * *

She ran through the underbrush as fast as she could, tripping and stumbling until she fell. Her dad's words ran through her head once more, clear as a bell, as she lay on the ground. _"RUN! And don't stop until you reach the Impala! GO! NOW!"_ Nessa gripped the keys he had thrown to her in her hand tighter feeling the metal press into the skin. She remembers hearing "_And lock yourself in!" _As she ran from the room. Nessa had to be strong. She picked herself up off the ground and kept running through the brush. After a few minuets of straight running, she stopped dead with realization. She had no idea in Hell where she was. She was lost.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked with fake amusement in his voice. If anything, he was far from it. Still he took in the situation, for his benefit, while he could. And as he took in the circumstances, he became more and more infuriate. Some evil-ass son-of-a-bitch vampire was straddling his daughters lap. And that was not something he wanted to see, and by the looks of things she didn't like it much either. Ok, so maybe he was new at this whole "father" thing (A/N: In theory....) and yeah... he doesn't know the first thing about being a father, but DUDE! Come on! That was just wrong! No! Just no! Not to be some cliche over-protective (ok so this specifically wasn't _over_-protection, but still) or anything like that... but DAMN! That's his daughter. Dean'd be damned and sent to Hell (early) if he was going to let this stupid-ass son-of-a-bitch get his way. Hell no.

As soon as his words left his lips both pairs of eye locked on him. One pair brightened considerably, with a glimmer of triumph in them. Also the eyes looked a tad smug, in a kind of 'Ha! in your face!' other shone with raw fury frustration, and a murderous, unrestrained, rage.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this quite the surprise?" The vampire said as it slid from the counter. But he still had her trapped, and was still facing her, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "Take one more step. Please, I dare- no... I _implore_ you. By all means, do come closer..." He bit into his own wrist hard enough to get the blood flowing. "Do I make myself clear? Hunter!" He was now shouting at Dean. " All I really have to do is..." He said raising his wrist to where she cracked her head on the cupboard earlier. But stopped before he got there, so he wouldn't mix their blood, yet. Dean noticed the blood making it's way slowly down her neck. His eyes narrowed. He hurt her. Dean looked her over once more. On either side of her neck there were tiny puncture marks. He growled. He had to get her out of there. But how? Nessa looked over at him, catching his eyes for the briefest of seconds. She gave him a tiny smirk, barely even noticeable, and turned back to her captor with a completley straight face.

"Issaic? I have a question." Determination sparkling in her green eyes as she stared down the vampire. The seemingly random question confused Issiac, taking him by surprise.

"What would that be, my love?"

Dean had to swallow bile at "love." Quietly, he picked his way across to the knife laying on the floor. He picked it up and headed over to them, as Nessa spoke again.

"What are you... planning on doing with me, if you do end up 'turning' me?" She asked, her eyes trained on Issiac's. He wasted no time in responding. "Make you my mate, love, what else could there be?" By this time Dean was right be hind Issaic. As he said the last word left that sick bastard's lips. Dean had Nessa's knife jammed into his neck and was pulling him off of her. He jammed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He then shoved them into Nessa's hands. "RUN! And don't stop until you reach the Impala! GO! NOW!" Nessa ran for the front door, and immediately the vampire tried to charged after her. Dean yanked back the knife back deepening the wound.

"Lock yourself in!" he yelled after her. The vampire, what had she called him "Issaic?" Whatever. The bastard was gonna die anyway.

"Nooooo!" he hissed. "She's getting away!" The vampire jammed his elbow into Dean's injured side. Dean let out a low, strangled sounding yell, as Issaic's elbow dug deeper in. In retaliation Dean drove the knife into deeper into the fang's neck, so that now part of the handle was lodged in his neck. Dean pushed the vampire forward into the counter. He glared down at the vamp and in a slow, growly, threatening tone said "You are NEVER going to touch another hair on my daughter's head EVER again. Do you understand me, you bastard son-of-a-bitch?!"

Issaic just chuckled. "Aaaaaah...So you are the father?" He smirked. "and you're sorely mistaken, sir," He said with heavy sarcasm. "Because your daughter is going to be MINE!" Dean's only reply was yanking back on the knife widening the gouge in Issaic's neck. "It is a shame, that such a beautiful girl has to be an orphan." He taunted.

"I'd choose your words very carefully." He said once again deepening the gash. "I will run out of neck eventually." This time he doubled the size of the gouge. Then the vampire shoved his elbow, hard, into Dean's side. This time Dean doubled back in pain, releasing the handle. The knife remained lodged in Issaic's neck.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore. He straightened back up, reaching for the machete in his belt, or rather the one that is supposed to be there.

"God! You humans are so SLOW!" Issaic said jamming the machete into the cabin wall.

Dean felt something warm, hot, even, begin to pool up inside his leather jacket_. "Damn it all! My stitches broke!" _He cursed in his head.

"Dean!" He heard from behind him. He didn't react to it though. His side hurt like Hell, like it was on fire. The pain was mind-numbing. He thought through the situation. He was virtually weaponless, there were shooting pains going through his body and he was really starting to bleed now. None of it mattered right now. This son-of-a-bitch was going down. He pulled his jacket off and threw it to the ground.

Dean charged at the vampire who was prepared and avoided him. Dean spun on the spot and reached out ag latched back on to the knife handle. Once again Issaic took advantage of the close quarters and dug his elbow into the wound. Blood had begun to saturate his shirts. But all he could think about was never being able to get to know his daughter again, if he died. Dean pushed the vampire to the ground pinning him there. He began to wrench the knife as hard as he can, making the cut half-way around his neck. Issaic wasn't done, however. He tried with one quick movement to mix the blood flowing out of Dean's side. Dean thwarted his attempt right off, by twisting out if Issiac's reach. Dean began to saw on off the head off of his opponent. Finally Dean gives one final jerk of the blade and the vampires head rolls off and his body falls limp.

Dean stands while closing the knife and re-locking the picks up his abandoned coat off the floor. By this time, Dean was covered in his own blood. It had started to saturate his pants too. Sam was in the hallway. He had the a female up against the wall, pinned. Bobby ran down the stairs as Sam lopped off her head.

"What the Hell happened here?" He asked noticing Dean's ragged appearance. Dean just ignored him.

"Sammy, Nessa I-" He tried. Dean coughed to try and clear his throat. "I told her to run." He said and started gasping. "Follow her...." he said as he sank to his knees "Find her" he whispered.

Black spots had begun to cloud his vision he could feel his breathing becoming more and more ragged and short. He heard a muffled "GO! What are you waiting for? A dismissal?" Then he felt his body hit the floor the last thing he heard before he completely blacked-out was "You idjet."

* * *

Great! Yay! That was longer... I think maybe not. It looks longer on paper. I started typing this yesterday.... :P

You all lost me for so long to Bones... thought you ought to know~

Anyway. Bye. TTFN, ta-ta for now.

please review..... (2 that's all I ask.)

~Chiri-O


	14. Photographs

I am sorry! I am a horrible liar! I have no excuses for not updating! But I can make it up by posting the very last 2 chapters today. I don't know if any of you still have faith that I will finish it…. But I will do my best!

Actually at this moment, Chapter 16 is done, I just have to proof it.

Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to own a TV show of any kind, much less Supernatural! Who do you think I am? "Ms. Awesome person who owns Supernatural?" Nope not me.

This is the "Sam chapter "I kept talking about. I've had this ready since I last posted. (I am sorry!) I am afraid as far as violence goes this one isn't any better than the last…

Chapter 13: Photographs

* * *

They tramped through the woods for God-knows-how-long when they came to a dirt pathway. The followed the path for about 15 minutes before they were standing in front of a cabin. Sam took a side-long glance at his brother.

"Dude, will you quit looking at me like that? I'm fine!" he snapped.

Sam just muttered "Jerk" under his breath and rolled his eyed.

Apparently Dean heard him because Sam heard him mutter "Bitch" back. Sam just smiled.

"Ok, now, we should split up to search." Dean said once they were inside. At the other end of the hall there was a stairwell on the left wall, there was a door-less frame and on the right and up the hall a little, there was a closed door.

"Bobby you take the stairs. Sam you take that door." Dean continued.

"Dean, are sure y-" Sam started to say.

"SAM! I'm fine!"

"No. You're not. You shouldn't even be up."

"Sam, get moving." Dean opened a door that Sam hadn't noticed and went in. Bobby shrugged and said, "Maybe he is as he says. Maybe he is fine."

"Or maybe not, Bobby. You saw the wound."

"Well, either way, we ain't gonna be able to stop him. So, get movin'."

Sam turned to the door as he heard Bobby's feet make the first step on the stair case squeak. He pushed open the door he had noticed before. It swung open with a small creak and revealed a basement. Sam pulled out his flashlight and proceeded down the stairs. _"Why have a basement in a cabin?" _Sam wondered as he drew his machete. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that the area looked unused, all except for a bed in the corner. The bed looked as though it had been slept in recently. Sam looked around the room some more. On the opposite wall from the stairs, was a door. Quickly and quietly, Sam crossed the room. He turned the knob to find the door was locked. He reached into his pocket to get his lock-picking kit out. His finger tips brushed upon a smooth, metal object, before finding it. _"Oh, right. Dean asked me to hold on to this," _he thought. He moved the locket to the inside pocket of his jacket. Lock-pick in hand, he approached the door. Once the said door was open, he entered the room, leaving the door open. On one wall there was a dresser on the other there was another bed, this one was larger than the other and had undisturbed covers. There was a window on the wall above the dresser, just big enough to fit through, and it was wide open. After searching the rest of the room first, he went to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and he found a photograph of what looked like a woman lying in a pool of blood. On the back, it said; _"Rylee's beautiful death." _Sam pulled out another photo from the same drawer, this one was of the same woman, Rylee, and she was younger-looking and was wearing the locket that was currently in his pocket. The back of this one it said, _"She is beautiful, a stunning creature. She'll be mine. I will make her mine." _The words were written in red ink, below them, in black ink, (It looked as though it had been written later,) _" Her name is Rylee, she is 19, she's going to be 20 tomorrow, she seems to be… upset about something, Tomorrow I am going to ask her_ 'Why are you so upset?' _She really is stunningly beautiful." _Sam pulled more pictures from the drawer. The first was of Rylee and the male vampire from before. _"Rylee is pregnant. She told me yesterday. She also told me she thinks of me as a best friend." _The next was of Rylee in the hospital, with a baby (Sam assumed it was Nessa,) cradled in her arms. _"Today Rylee had her child, who is even more beautiful than her mother. Rylee named the child Vanessa Mary Alison Winchester. When I asked about the last name she smiled and said _'Winchester. That's her father's last name.' _her smile then brightened. _"Mary was his mother's name, and Alison, was my mother's name." _I then asked about why child's name was 'Vanessa.' She just laughed and said _'I just like the name Vanessa,' _I told her that it suits her. Later, she told me that the father's name is Dean." _The next photo was blurry as if taken while running, but Rylee's image can be made out. _"Rylee, as I found out today, is a hunter." _Was all it said. The last photograph was of Nessa. It was recent, probably a school picture. On the back, were the words _"Will be MINE!"_

Sam blinked. _"Well, at least we know what we're dealing with now" _Sam dropped the photos back into the drawer. _"It's only a psychotically obsessive vampire, who is after my niece." _He thought sarcastically to himself. Sam went back up the stairs. And walked down the hall way to the door-less frame he had noticed before. He heard voices coming from inside. He pressed himself up against the wall, and listened. He put his head far out enough that he could see. The room was a kitchen. Dean was holding a knife and sneaking up to the vampire.

"What are you... planning on doing with me, if you do end up 'turning' me?" she was intently watching the vampire, with determination. The look on her face had a smug quality to it. It reminded him of the look Dean got when he was lying off his ass.

Sam continued to watch. Dean was now right behind the vampire. _"Risky,"_ he thought. _"That fang could whip around at any second." _He mentally scolded Dean.

"Make you my mate, love. What else could there be?"

Right then, as Dean stabbed the male vampire in the neck, the door to the basement slammed open and the female vampire from earlier ran towards the stairs, where Bobby was. Sam chased after her; he caught her arm and pulled her back. She yanked her arm from his grip and ran up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs. Once again a grabbing her arm, this time, however, he managed to pin her to the wall. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. She bit him. He let out a yell.

"Bobby!" He shouted. The vampire let go and Sam pushed her back. She staggered a little, but stayed on her feet. Sam took a- well, tried to take a step back, but he tripped, and fell backward. His weapon went skidding across the floor.

That's when Bobby came, seemingly from nowhere, and stabbed her in the back with a small sword coated in dead man's blood. She went down. Bobby picked up Sam's machete, and then helped him up.

"Are you stupid or something?" Bobby said to him.

"What? No!"

"Then why didn't you stab her or something?"

"Didn't think of it?"Was all he said. Sam looked at the small sword Bobby was holding. It hit him then, they didn't bring dead man's blood with them…

"Where'd you get that blood, Bobby?"

"These stupid fangs left a dead body up here,"

"Ah. Other than that did you find anything?"

"No. You?" Sam told Bobby about the photographs he had found.

"I've seen a whole Hell of a lot of weird things but this… is downright abnormal." Was all he had time to say because the vampire was beginning to stir.

She sprung to her feet and ran back down the stairs, with Sam behind her. Once he chased her back in the hall, he stopped cold, so did she. Dean stood there looking at his side, the male watching him. (He had a knife sticking out of his neck, Sam noticed.)

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he saw blood drip from his brother's side.

Any attempt that Sam was going to make to stop Dean from charging at the male was thwarted by the female.

She charged for Dean, towards the smell of blood, when Sam seized her by her waist, and pulled her back. They fell back. The female struggled to free herself, but to no avail, because Sam had a good grip on her. Eventually she got free. She once again tried charge at Dean, but once again Sam stopped her. All she could do was watch as Dean practically sawed the male's head off. The male brought his elbow up into Dean's side. Dean responded by shoving him to the ground and continuing to saw his head off. The male gave a last ditch effort to bring his bleeding palm up to Dean's side and mix their blood. Dean just twisted out of his side out of reach. Shortly after that, the males head rolled from his shoulders. Seeing what had happened to the male, the female began to struggle again. Sam pushed her up against the wall and beheaded her.

By the time Sam turned around, Dean was in the doorway, and Bobby had come down the stairs.

"What the Hell happened here?" He asked, seeing Dean, covered in blood, and having seen Sam behead the she vampire. Dean ignored him and said

"Sammy, Nessa I-" He tried. Dean coughed to try and clear his throat. "I told her to run." He said and started gasping. Dean looked awful. Sam was about to tell him to rest, when Dean said "Follow her..." he said as he sank to his knees "Find her" he whispered. He began to breathe heavier and heavier.. Sam took a step forward, to help, when Bobby yelled

"GO! What are you waiting for, a dismissal?"

Sam starts to turn around when he hears a 'thud', and turns back around to see Dean lying on the floor.

"You idjet." He turned to Sam once more and shouted "GO!"

Sam ran out the front door. "Which way did she go?" He asked himself aloud. He sees that some of the brush has been disturbed and some of the branches are broken. "She must have gone this way. " He followed a trail of broken underbrush until he heard soft crying. He deliberately made a noise.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Sam."

Nessa ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was apparent that she was scared.

"Is… is dad… ok?"

"I don't know he passed out before I Ieft." Nessa got a worried look on her face. "Come on, let's go get the Impala." They walked up the path until they came to the road. A little ways away, the car was parked.

"Do you have the keys?" he asked her.

"No."

Sam sighed and went to pull out his lock-picking kit.

"Dean is so going to kill me…"

After they were in they drove down the path.

"Bobby!" Sam called.

After some effort and help from everyone, Dean was successfully loaded into the Impala.

"Now," Nessa said. "Let's go get us patched up."

Sam started the car and they drove off.

* * *

Wow-ee.

I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. :D huzzah!

Aha… well the next chapter will be up in a few minutes… and then I am out!

~Chiri-O


	15. Dad

Chapter 14: Dad

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee-

"Is gonna he wake up soon?"

"Hell if I know."

Beep-Beep-B-

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will."

Beep- B-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Bee-

"Because it doesn't look like he will."

There was a frustrated sigh somewhere to his left. "Can you just shut up for five minutes?" the speaker snapped. Silence fell back over the two. Several beep's later and silence was broken.

"I'm sorry."

" 's ok."

"No, look, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just…"

"Worried. I get it."

There was a chuckle.

"You really are just like him, you know."

The other person laughed a little. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both."

There was silence for a moment. Before-

"Here. Dean asked me to hold on to this for you," he paused "It's a nice locket."

"Thanks. It was my mother's."

They seemed to be content not to talk for awhile. Dean tried to push his eye lids open, but they wouldn't open, so, as he had no choice, he continued to just listen to the beep of the monitor.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"About your phone…."

"Don't worry about it, I-"

"No, It's not that," Nessa interrupted. "Someone called you earlier."

"Who?"

"I don't know… What was it…? Stella, or something?"

"You mean 'Bella?'"

"Yeah, that."

There was a rustle and then some (different) beeping. They were silent for a bit while Sam listened. After a few seconds, the phone snapped shut and there was a short bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"She wanted to warn us. About a vampire."

If Dean could have he would have snorted. Isn't that always the way?

"No frickin' way. Hey here's a question, how did this –Bella- person know?"

Dean began to feel even groggier than he was when he tried to open his eyes. He didn't know exactly when he fell asleep but he was pretty sure it was somewhere between Sam's explanation of Bella's  
"contacts" and Nessa's next question.

The next time Dean woke (even though he didn't open his eyes before, he still counted it as being awake) he was able to open his eyes. When he did, the room was bright; he blinked a couple of times, so his eyes could adjust, to the light. When he could see again he noticed that Nessa had the blinds open and was staring out the window. She looked like she was staring into space. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was matted in several places. Her wounds were bandaged at least. Nessa sighed and continued to look at the streets around the hospital, the ones she could see, anyway. Sam and Bobby were nowhere in sight. Dean tried to speak, but nothing came out but a rasp, so he coughed and tried again.

"Jesus, you look like crap," he joked. She jumped as she heard him speak. She turned to face him and quickly came back to sit by the bed. She smiled.

"Says the man lying in a hospital bed." She retorted. Nessa fidgeted a little.

"Where are Sam and Bobby?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "They went to go clean up the… mess." She replied, not quite sure how to put it.

"And they left you here alone?" he growled.

"In a hospital, full of doctors, civilians, and tons of witnesses." She said "and they didn't leave me defenseless." She smirked. "They gave me your gun."

His only response was to roll his eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day and a half. The doctor said it was because of blood loss… you ripped your stitches, by the way."

Dean nodded but stayed silent. "_Hospitals,_" he thought. He looked at the glass of water on the tray next to his bed. The last time he really needed to be in the hospital (as a patient,) he was with his dad, and his brother… now he was in the bed, and his daughter was with him… his daughter… he kind of understood now what was going through his father's head now… not fully, but…

"_Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." _ He remembered their dad shouting at Sam. Well, he understood what John was thinking now.

Nessa broke Dean's terrain of thought by saying,

"What is so interesting about that glass of water? I must know."

"Nothing. I was just thinkin' about somethin'."

Nessa for once, let the matter drop. Changing the subject, she asked, "How did you find me?"

He told her about Sam being annoying and not letting him leave, and how they drove until he saw a glint on the side of the road.

"It was a locket." He told her. Noticing that she was wearing it, He said "I see that Sam got it back to you."

"Yeah he did…"she said "This locket… it…It was my mother's…"

"I thought I recognized it," he took a drink of the water. "She used to wear it all the time."

"Hey," she paused. "this is sort-of an awkward question, but I was talking to Sam and… How do you know who exactly my mom is… from what Sam says-"

"It was your temper." He laughed. "You kind of look like her when you are mad."

They talked for a little while about different things like music and things. Eventually Sam and Bobby came back.

"Glad to see you're awake, boy." Bobby said.

Days passed and eventually Dean was released from the hospital. Everyone went back to Bobby's.

When they got there, Sam pulled Dean aside and told him about the pictures he had found in the drawer.

"Son of a bitch." Was all he said.

Sam told him that he grabbed the photographs from the cabin when they went to go "clean up." He gave them to Dean, and walked into the main room. Dean glanced at the pictures and decided that later, he would burn them.

- time passage -

It was a couple days later when Nessa was sitting on the couch, with a plate of pizza rolls, with Dean sitting next to her and Sam sitting on the end of the couch. Bobby sat in the arm chair.

"So." Nessa said after eating a pizza roll. "What is going to happen now?"

Sam is the one who replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well…" She started. "I am pretty sure that we aren't staying here for the rest of your lives," she paused to eat another pizza roll. "So…. What's going to happen now?"

"Tomorrow, we're leaving." Dean said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Define 'we.'" Nessa said.

"Me, Sam, and You."

"Dean!" Sam objected. "We can't take her with us, "

"Sam?" Dean said. The way he said it sounded like he was saying "Don't tell me what I can't do."

"Dean, it's dangerous, and…"

"And what Sam?" Dean stood up. He knew what Sam was getting at. Moving from school to school. Place to place. It was a horrible way to live, but she was family. And Dean, well, I don't know if you've noticed, but Dean doesn't leave family.

"It's no way for a kid to live," Sam said.

"Sam if-"

"HEY!" Nessa shouted. "Don't fight." She set her plate down on the table. "We all know how this is going to end."

"She's right guys," Bobby stated, "She's going with you."

"Bobby-" Sam started to argue.

"I mean it! The girl needs a parent. She needs her father. I realize what you're worried about, but trust me, Dean isn't John, Sam."

Sam frowned. He knew if Bobby agreed with Dean, he was fighting a losing fight. Sam gave one last effort to convince them it was a bad idea.

"It's too dangerous for-"

"That's why we'll be there, Sammy." Dean said.

"And I am not useless in a fight," Nessa interjected

"And I can't just leave her here Sam, she's my kid."

Well it was official now, Sam had lost the argument.

-The next day-

Nessa had just finished gathering all of her things from around Bobby' house, she was all packed and ready to go. Both of her bags had been loaded into the Impala.

Sam, Dean, Nessa and Bobby all stood outside.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yup. Those are the only two bags I have."

"Okay. See ya' later Bobby." Dean said

"Bye, Bobby!" Nessa said.

"Bye." Was all Sam said.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Nessa yelled and ran to the car. Sam grumbled "No you don't!" and ran after her.

"You make your dad proud, boy. Take good care of her." Bobby told him.

"I will."

Dean went to his car, where Nessa was happily sitting in the front seat with a triumphant smile and Sam was quietly fuming in the back. Dean chuckled as he got into the car. He put the key in the ignition and they drove away.

-The End-

That's it folks. It's done.

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review! I never thought that I would get more than ten. Thanks!

Okay. A couple things I need to say….

The "You look like crap," thing I did earlier, I borrowed the idea from an episode of House called "Mob Rules." It just sounded like something Dean would say…

This was so hard to write… I hope I did okay!

Thank you so much!

~Chiri-O


End file.
